The Bermuda Triangle
by MidnightBeast1098
Summary: When Amy and Rory decide to stay at home instead of travel with him, the Doctor is left confused as to what to do; that is, until he gets a May-Day message on his Psychic Paper from the HMAS Bellatrix. When he arrives on the vessel, he discovers that not all is at it seems, and that a young Seaman named Sam Nolan may be the ship's last hope. *Rated T for Language*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of this, apart from the Ship. I don't even own Sam; he's a mate! XD Yes, I am that weird...**

**A/N: I wrote this mainly because I was bored. I'm on Day Four of NaNoWriMo, my word count is currently 11169, and I thought 'what the hell'. Chapters _are_ very short, but will hopefully get longer; think of this one as a kinda prologue. :)  
**

**So far, it's only rated for language, but that may change later on!  
**

* * *

The Doctor was a man of many talents. However, watching an entire film in one go was not one of them.

"Amy, I'm bored."

"Has it finished yet?"

"Well, that's just stupid! Why on Earth would they go back there when they'd just seen that man decapitated?!"

"Doctor, shut up."

The Doctor sighed, annoyed that he had to suffer through this frankly awful film. It was _so obvious_ what was going to happen, he didn't understand why Amy and Rory wanted to watch it.

Not too long after Amy had snapped at him, although it seemed like a year to the Time Lord, the end credits rolled along the black screen as it softly played music from the film. The Doctor smiled, pleased that the film had finished and lent back into the sofa, knitting his fingers together and placing them over his belly; he turned to Amy to find her glaring at him angrily, her eyes shooting daggers.

"What?" he asked, indignantly.

"You _talked_ the entire way through that film," she said, through gritted teeth.

"It was quite off-putting," Rory quipped, standing up from the squishy sofa they were sat on. He stretched, showing off a small line of skin on his belly as his shirt lifted up with his arms. Amy lent back, arms folded, clearly pissed at her friend.

"Yeah, well, it was a boring film!"

"It was not!" Amy shot back at him, "It was one of the best!" They continued to argue as Amy made a salad for dinner; she cleared the bills off the table before placing the bowl, crisps and dips onto it.

"Alright!" Rory raised his hands finally; he'd had enough of the argument which now consisted of foul language, "The Doctor thinks the film was rubbish, Amy thinks it was great. End. Of."

"No need to get _stressy_," The Doctor teased, smiling. "So, where do you want to go this time?" he asked grinning, when they'd nearly finished their dinner. Amy and Rory looked at him blankly, and the smile slid off his face like water dribbling down a window.

"You know... Traveling? In the TARDIS? With me?" Amy put down her knife and fork slowly, not making eye contact with the Doctor. "Amy?" he asked, tentatively.

"Doctor... You know, Rory and I have been thinking... Maybe it's time for us to... Well, we're getting older now, and..." She sighed. "Doctor, Rory and I have settled down here. Maybe it's time for our adventures to... Stop?" She risked glancing up and immediately regretted it; the ancient eyes that had seen so much were full of tears that threatened to spill.

"Yeah... No, I understand..." he said, quietly. "You have your own lives now. Th.. That's cool. Mhm. I guess I'll be off then," he muttered, standing. The Doctor turned to go to the sitting room, where his TARDIS was waiting.

"You can stay for a bit longer, if you would like?" Amy's voice carried across to him, and the Time Lord wanted nothing more than to say 'yes'. He wanted to stay with His Pond, and not to leave. But when he turned around, a completely different answer was on his lips.

"No, it's okay. Things to do, you know, people to see! World's to save, creatures to meet. I'll be off; I don't hang around, you know me." The Doctor attempted a smile; although both he and Amy knew it failed miserably, she put on a brave face.

"Sure," she murmured, her voice quiet. The Doctor awkwardly stepped around Rory and gave her a hug. "See you, Raggedy Man," she whispered in his ear.

"See you, Pond," he muttered back. Clapping Rory on the shoulder and giving him a goodbye grin, the Doctor strode confidently into the sitting room, where his TARDIS was waiting; he unlocked the door quickly and stepped inside without looking back; the young, old man was too ashamed of the tears that were racing down his cheeks.

* * *

**Was it alright? :L Next chapter should be up soon :) **

**R&R please?! :D  
**

**~ MB1098  
**

**P.S. Anyone know the film I was thinking of? ;D  
**


	2. Authors Note

**Hi guys!**

**Just saying a really big sorry that this won't be updated for a while, due to me writing a fictional story; current title is _The Feathers Of An Angel._  
**

**__Oh, and sorry that it hasn't been updated for a while anyway! I've been really busy, although the start of the second chapter has been written. **

**And sorry for changing the title.  
**

**This will be deleted later. I think.  
**

**And hi to my friend Anya, aka Fernleaf07. I have to say, Hanya is totally one of my OTPs.  
**

**Thank you for your patience. I will try to continue to write this because I really want to, but this other story is also a little pressing...  
**

**ALSO.  
**

**People who do not like a gay Doctor; another story with no slash will be put up.  
**

**This'll probably have to stay now... [This note thing, I mean.]  
**

**The non-slash story will also be called The Bermuda Triangle, but read the summary to find out if it is slash or not. Both stories will probably have different endings, thinking about it...  
**

**Now, this is distracting me from my English homework which I should be doing, so yeah.  
**

**Bear with!  
**

**~ MidnightBeast1098  
**


End file.
